virgin Ash knowledge of sex (reboot)
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash had travel to places he had been to fufil his dream but there is one thing he didnt achieve it was love
1. Dawn and serena

**Virgin Ash knowledge of sex**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash founds love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon this is the first time of doing Ash, Dawn and Serena together where Ash was in his home region but realise that his two secret crushes Dawn and Serena are here but he had confess his true feelings for them now Ash is up for the ultimate test of knowledge then those two will show him and enjoy this story PearlAmourshipping AshxDawnXSerena**

 **Ash's age 17**

 **Dawn's age 17**

 **Serena's age 17**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto

"Ah great to be home" said Ash who was resting in his favorite spot at the forest was a hill lead to the pond "I had success and fulfill my dream to be a pokemon master" Ash said looking at the sky he thought he had everything except what was missing in his heart "I do fufill my dream but...there are two special people I know" When Ash was thinking about them then

"Ash!" Ash thought he heard two familiar voices as he looked and saw two girls about his age one was a Bluenette wears a a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and aPokétchon her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. It is nearly identical to her game counterpart's with the exception of her scarf and bag. other was a girl wears a a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, long honey blond hair that reaches just above her waist, medium skin tone, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, black hi-tops with pink semi-Poké Ball printing on the sides similar in design toHilda's, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow. as Ash recognised them

"Dawn, Serena!" said Ash as the girls were Dawn and serena who were grown up like him as they were happy to see Ash again "Ash we miss you" said Dawn who was hugging him "We thought you'd be here at your spot" said Serena who's hugging him as well as Ash returns thier hug "I miss you two as well" said Ash as they let go then Ash thinks in his mind

"This is it Ash tell them" he thought as he looks at them "Dawn, Serena I have something to tell you." said Ash as they looked at him

"What is it Ash?" said Dawn

"Dawn ever since I met you at Sinnoh I found you so beautiful." Ashe then looks at Serena "Serena ever since we met at Kakos I found you beautiful as well." he then looks at both of them "I want to say Dawn and Serena I love you both!" Ash had admit his feelings to them they were silent "I guess you two..." Ash was been kissed by them but was surprised as they are holding their soft lips to him as they let go

"Ash those are the most honest and kind words you said to us." said Dawn

"We were thinking the same thing but Dawn and I agreed to be your girlfriends." said Serena

"and I'm happy to have you two by my side" said Ash as they kissed Ash was lucky he had two girls he had fall in love with as they were making out as Dawn felt something poked to her and she knew what it was

"Ash have you ever had sex before?" Dawn said to her boyfriend

"no...I don't know the knowledge of sex Dawn." said Ash

"So dense you are Ash but Dawn and I will show you" said Serena as Dawn takes her beanie hat off along with her gold hairclips to let her hair go down, Serena had took her hat off as they start stripping down thier clothes as Ash sees them and their bras and panties Dawn wears white, Serena wears black but their bodies are sexy beautiful dynamite they had grown a lot

"Wow they're so beautiful." said Ash as they were walking towards him

"Ash like what you see." said Dawn teasing him of her body "show me the knowledge you two" said Ash as they then walk towards him then they got started

(lemon)

they begin kissing Ash as he held them serena then starts unzipping his kalos sweat-tee takes it off showing his black shirt as she starts lifting her shirt as she sees his chest bit muscles and a runner body "you had grown a lot Ash" said serena as she start kissing his chest as she then reach behind her back and unclasp her bra lets it drop showing her D cup breasts

"Like these Ash." said Serena teasing him with them then Dawn was behind him as she unclasp her bra showing her breasts grown just like Serena as Dawn teased him with hers too "They're wonderful" said Ash

"Ash give them a massage" said Serena Ash did what she said as his hands grabbed her breasts then starts massaging them as she moan

"Oh Ash yes more" Serena said moaning Ash was getting good then he starts sucking her breast Serena was enjoying it as she's moaning from him sucking her gently "Oh, Ash yes more!" said Serena as Ash continues sucking then start her other breast she's more excited "YES!" she shouted as Ash was finished he then looks at Dawn "I always save you for last" said Ash as he was kissing her neck and starts massaging her breasts as Dawn enjoys it more

"Oh, Ash yes you're doing good" said Dawn as serena is undoing his pants and pulls them down "This is it" as Ash starts sucking Dawn's breast as she was moaning "OH, YES ASH!" said Dawn she enjoys it then Serena then starts bopping his manhood Ash felt her bopping but he continues on Dawn sucking her other breast as Dawn moans more of his gentle touch

"Oh yes Ash!" said Dawn then Serena goes more faster as soon Ash was done then he reached his limit

"Serena I think i'm gonna.." Ash released his load inside her mouth as Serena swallows his seed

"so good Ash" said Serena as Dawn came to him "Now it's my turn Ash" as Dawn lowers down grabbed his manhood then starts bopping it in her mouth Ash was moaning "Oh, Dawn yes I like it" said Ash as she was going faster as Ash stroke her beautiful blue hair as he was reaching his limit "Dawn I'm gonna" Ash released his seed in her mouth as she swallows

"You are getting good of this Ash" said Dawn then the two are removing thier panties leaving them completely naked Ash was drooling at thier inner beauty "Ash come and lick them" said Serena as Ash walks to then as Serena lays down Ash lowers himself to her womanhood as he was licking her "ASSSH!" Serena screamed as Ash was eating her out she continues licking then puts his finger inside making it more better

"Yeees!" said Serena as she felt his fingers in her going fast as she reached her limit her love juice was flooding to Ash's mouth as he enjoys it

"You're so sweet" said Ash as he comes to Dawn "Dawn may I" as Dawn lays down as he starts doing the same thing to her as Dawn was gasping "Oh, Ash yes yes don't stop!" said Dawn as she's stroking his hair Ash continues on her then placed his same fingers in her as Dawn was enjoying it she then feel the floods coming "Ash here it comes!" said Dawn as the floods are released Ash completely swallows her love juice

"You are so sweeter Dawn!" said Ash as she smiled now Serena bends down as "Ash place your member in my butt" said Serena as Ash then walks to her as he placed his member in her attractive butt as he starts thrusting

"OOOOOH AAAASH YESSSSS!" Serena screamed enjoying him thrusting her butt Ash was starting to enjoy it and went more faster like her as she's just moaning then Ash held her more as he reached his limit "Serena I'm gonna..." said Ash

"In me Ash!" as he released it in her "Ash that is so amazing" said Serena now Ash moves Dawn as she was waiting for him to do that to her butt as he enters her attractive sexy butt and was thrusting "Ash yes more keep on goin!" said Dawn as Ash continues on her Dawn let's Ash held her waist as he was going faster then reach his limit "Dawn I'm gonna cum!" said Ash

"Inside Ash!" as Ash fills her butt up then they looked at him

"Ash ready for the final knowledge." said Dawn

"Yes" said Ash

"this is where you thrust your member in our womanhood." said serena as Ash was on top of her "ready our pokemon master." said Serena smiles to her handsome trainer "I am my love I now realise the knowledge you two give to me" Ash said as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ash yes more don't stop1" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ash yes I love my warrior, don't stop!" Serena said to him as they're reaching thier limit

"Serena i'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting

"Inside me Ash I want your seed in me!" as he releases a load inside her Serena was exhausted from him "Ash you are the true master." said Serena as Ash smiled by her words as Dawn was ready she was laying down as Ash was on top of her "I wanted to do this to you as the last my beautiful angel." Ash said to Dawn "Ash I want to be with you forever. I will never leave you and I'll be by your side always." those words touched Ash as he starts pumping her Dawn held his back and start kissing him

"Oh, Ash yes keep going I want you Ash Ketchum!" Dawn shouted as Ash was going faster as he was kissing her body enjoying her soft skin as he reach his limit "Dawn I'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting her

"Me too Ash I want your seed I in me and my body!" Ash released his load inside her and her body was covered in his cum Ash lays down exhausted as Dawn and Serena rest on his chest "Oh, Ash you are the best like no one ever was." said Dawn

"And I got good teachers you two." said Ash as they kissed him

"We love you Ash!" they rested

"I love you both" said Ash kissed them as he too rest as Dawn and Serena dream of thier future with him and have kids and be happy forever

 **thats it of the return of the story and there will be more coming too and ill continue more of AshXLara story and bring more like one shots, alternate versions along with stories so enjoy its return also May, Misty, Lillie and others girls be added**


	2. Diantha

**Virgin Ash knowledge of sex**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **love** **of the champion**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon this is the first time of doing Ash, Dawn and Serena together where Ash was in his home region but realise that his two secret crushes Dawn and Serena are here but he had confess his true feelings for them now Ash is up for the ultimate test of knowledge then those two will show him now in this chapter he is with the champion and enjoy this story Ashx** **Diantha**

 **Ash's age 17**

 **Diantha's age 17**

"in the far reaches of Kalos there was a girl wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She has short light brown hair, designed in a somewhat star pattern, light blue eyes, and violet eyeshadow. She equips a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves have two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit that resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white shorts and low high heel boots, also the color white. She carries a pink purse and she wears a gold swan-shaped necklace called the Mega Charm her name is Diantha the champion of Kalos region

"Kalos is great this time of year but..." Diantha has always been experience would being a champion and actress but there was the one thing that she lacks on and that's experience in sex

"I was hoping for doing romantic things i know how it works but i always doing battles" she knows about it but never has tried it cause of both doing her job at actress and becoming champion after a stressful day she sneaks out to get some fresh for in the middle night

"the moon is lovely tonight all i am hoping for is love of my own" but when she about to walk and enjoy the moonlight

"well look who it is" as she saw bandit with his pokemon "It's Diantha the Kalos champion care for the challenge" he asked her "No not interested i'll be off" but she was be cornered by few men without her pokemon "We know you didn't have Pokemon what we mean a challenge was stripping you" he said as Diantha is surrounded she thought she was about to get raped as she felt her clothing was bieng removed

"Look out it's Lycanroc" until her Savior came to the rescue with a pikachu and a lycanroc as the bandits left "Diantha are you okay?" as she look at her savoir then she recognize that it was Ash "Ash wow i can't believe it's you!" she said to him but Ash knew what happened in the middle of night "We can talk more by inviting you to my home Ash" when Ash accept her offer she invites him to her home

"your home is great Diantha" Ash said about her home made her impressed "Thanks Ash it's home sweet home" said Diantha as Ash then asked her one thing "Do you had anyone with you at all" he asked her as the kalos champion spoke

"no i think not i had been busy in battles for my life i never had chances of finding people or find love" she said to him as Ash knew how she feel

"it's just like me when i travel" Ash said then Diantha was walking close to him then they kiss Ash feels his lips as he held her "that is for saving me" Diantha said but Ash had kiss her and make out

(lemon)

they begin kissing Ash held her so tight Diantha then starts unzipping his kalos sweat-tee takes it off showing his black shirt as she starts lifting her shirt as she sees his chest bit muscles and a runner body "you had grown a lot Ash" said Diantha as she start kissing his chest Ash then strip her to her bra and panties "Whoa you are stunning" Ash said as she then reach behind her back and unclasp her bra lets it drop showing her D cup breasts

"Like these Ash." said Diantha teasing him with them as Ash just stares at them and looking at the smiling Diantha who rubbed her breasts to his face so deep as he enjoys them then let's him go "They're wonderful" said Ash

"Ash give them a massage" said Diantha winked at him Ash did what she said as his hands grabbed her breasts then starts massaging them as she moan

"Oh Ash yes more" Diantha said moaning Ash was getting good then he starts sucking her breast Diantha was enjoying it as she's moaning from him sucking her gently "Oh, Ash yes more!" said Diantha as Ash continues sucking then start her other breast she's more excited "YES!" she shouted as Ash was finished he then looks at her as she strip him naked grabbed his rod then sandwiched it starts rubbing made Ash enjoyed it even herself that made them moan and gasped as they been going at it for hours as he reach limit his seed lands on her breasts "Ash you are so good" she said to him "I always turn you on" said Ash as he was kissing her neck and starts massaging her breasts again as Dawn enjoys it more

"You're good but i'm better" She said with a smirk as she push him to her bed then starts bopping his manhood Ash felt her bopping his Rod

"Oh yes Diantha!" said Ash then the champion goes more faster as soon Ash was enjoying it like the time with Dawn and Serena then he reached his limit

"Diantha I think i'm gonna.." Ash released his load inside her mouth as Diantha swallows his seed

"so good Ash" said Diantha. then she is removing her panties leaving her completely naked Ash was drooling at her inner beauty "Ash come and lick them" said Dianth as Ash walks to then as the Kalos champion lays down Ash lowers himself to her womanhood as he was licking her "ASSSH!" Diantha screamed as Ash was eating her out she continues licking then puts his finger inside making it more better

"Yeees!" said Diantha as she felt his fingers in her going fast as she reached her limit her love juice was flooding to Ash's mouth as he enjoys it

"You are so sweeter just like Dawn Diantha!" said Ash as she smiled now Diantha bends down as "Ash my hero will you please place your member in my butt" said Diantha as Ash then walks to her as he placed his member in her attractive butt as he starts thrusting

"OOOOOH AAAASH YESSSSS!" Diantha screamed enjoying him thrusting her butt "oh man she is so tight and i love it" Ash was starting to enjoy it and went more faster like her as she's just moaning then Ash held her more as he reached his limit "Diantha I'm gonna..." said Ash

"In me Ash!" as he released it in her "Ash that is so amazing" said Diantha as those two kiss

"Diantha Dawn tell me this but ready for the final knowledge." said Ash

"Yes Ashy" Said Diantha

"this is where i thrust my member in your womanhood." as Ash was on top of her "ready my pokemon master." said Diantha smiles to her handsome trainer "I am my love my knowledge i recieved fromy two give girls show me" Ash said as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ash yes more don't stop" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ash yes I love my warrior, don't stop!" Diantha said to him as they're reaching thier limit

"Diantha i'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting

"Inside me Ash I want your seed in me!" as he releases a load inside her but his seed never stops he filled her right up as her belly bulged Diantha was exhausted from him "Ash you are the true master." said diantha as Ash smiled by her words

"i know Diantha and you are good out there and attractive" Ash said to her as she kissed him more

"Ash lets get married and have kids" she said as she was asleep

"married i like that" as Ash was asleep too

 **thats it of the return of the story and there will be more coming too and ill continue more of AshXLara story and bring more like one shots, alternate versions along with stories so enjoy its return also May, Sabrina, Erika, Gisselle, Bianca (movie), Lisa, Miette, Lillie and others girls also if you want other girls from different Anime i'll do that or other shows be added**


	3. giselle

**Virgin Ash knowledge of sex**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Two got lost in the rain**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon this is the first time of doing Ash, Dawn and Serena together where Ash was in his home region but realise that his two secret crushes Dawn and Serena are here but he had confess his true feelings for them now Ash is up for the ultimate test of knowledge then those two will show him, he had saved the kalos champion and share love now in this chapter he is with the familar face from pokemon tech and enjoy this story Ashx** **Giselle**

 **Ash's age 17**

 **Giselle** **'s age 17**

in the far reaches of Kanto there was a girl who had long beautiful brown hair she wears a highschool uniform her name is Giselle she was a student of Pokemon tech was walking at viradian forest

"It's good to be enjoying the great view at viradian forest i bet i can see Joe again since my journey" she said in her mind but her mind had click to her of her memory

"Ash...I remember seeing that trainer in pokemon tech i thought he was a loser but the way he was in battles i felt my heart was crazy for him" as she blushed

"Did i say that am I really falling in love with him..." as Giselle had think again about Ash

"I should tell him my feelings" as she noticed the clouds are rolling in then a sound of thunder was heard as she was running then she bumped to a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to..." as she saw a face she remembered it was Ash

"Ash!" said Giselle

"Giselle it has been a long time" said Ash as Giselle couldn't believe she bumped to Ash by accident when they saw lighting show up then rain was pouring "A storm is coming we should go!" as giselle agreed they are trying to get out of a storm

"Ash i'm getting soaked by the rain" as she was shivering cold as they find a cave

"we'll head to that cave for the night giselle" said Ash as he carries her Giselle was blushing more as they hide in there to wait out the storm. "Ash is so kind and knows how to help others" as she watches Ash builds a fire he comes to her as giselle was shivering "we should take our clothes off so they can dry up" Ash said as giselle was nervous but she agreed as they strip out of their clothes for them to dry

As they both check each other out but they feel that it's too awkward "Wow giselle you look beautiful " as Giselle blushed by his words "you...look handsome" as Ash wad blushing too they were bluntly as if they want to go have some fun.

Ash just sits next to her as giselle feels him at the end of the fire "Ash this is cozy bieng with you" Giselle was cozying on Ash

"Yeah and you had soft skin" Ash said to her as they wait out the storm they both fall asleep.

"Oh giselle i want you to be my wife and you have a nice attractive body" Ash said in his sleep "Oh Oh Ash take me and i want to have your babies and i can be a mommy" they have dreams about each other until a boat of lightning cracks in the sky above them waking them up Giselle jumps on Ash "Ash i'm really scaredx" she said in tears as Ash held her but they feel the heat coming each other

ash just gets over to her "Giselle i can't take this anymore" said Ash as Giselle was the same as they start making out

(lemon)

they begin kissing Ash held her so tight Giselle then starts kissing his chest then was stroking his raven hair to continue kissing hide chest lot more at hour as she sees his chest bit muscles and a runner body "i had to saI you had grown a lot Ash" said Giselle as she start kissing his chest again and lowers down

Ash then starts groping her butt and smacks it as Giselle was moaning "Whoa you are stunning more than a movie star" Ash said as she then reach up and pushes Ash towards the ground then she lowers down lets her D cup breasts landed on his face

"Like these Ash." said Giselle as she's teasing him with them as Ash just stares at them and she rubbed them on his face Ash feels them so soft and Warm

"You turn me on" he said looking at the smiling Giselle who rubbed her breasts to his face again but went so deep as he enjoys them then let's him go "They're wonderful" said Ash as Giselle kissed him "Ash give them a massage" said Giselle winked at him Ash did what she said as his hands grabbed her breasts then starts massaging them as she moan

"Oh Ash yes more you are so good on this" Giselle said moaning Ash was getting good "You hadn't see this" Ash tells her then he starts sucking her breast Giselle was enjoying it as she's moaning from him sucking her gently "Oh, Ash yes more big boys need milk!" said Giselle as Ash continues sucking then start her other breast she's more excited "YES!" she shouted as Ash was finished he then looks at her as she held his naked body more she grabbed his rod then sandwiched it starts rubbing made Ash enjoyed it even herself that made them moan and gasped as they been going at it for hours as he reach limit his seed lands on her breasts "Ash you are so good" she said to him "I always turn you on" said Ash as he was kissing her neck "Ash do it again please" giselle want more as Ash starts massaging her breasts again as she gets to enjoys it more again

"You're good but i'm better" She said with a smirk as she push him to her bed then starts bopping his manhood Ash felt her bopping his Rod

"Oh yes Giselle!" said Ash then the champion goes more faster as soon Ash was enjoying it like the time with Dawn and Serena and Diantha then he reached his limit

"Giselle I think i'm gonna.." Ash released his load inside her mouth even her breasts as Giselle swallows his seed and licks her breasts

"so good Ash" said Giselle. then she lies down leaving her completely naked body towards him as Ash was drooling at her inner beauty "Ash come and lick my sacred spot" said Giselle as Ash walks to her then as the greatest pokemon lays down on her Ash lowers himself to her womanhood as he was licking her "ASSSH MOREEEEE I WANT MOOORRRE!" Giselle screamed as Ash was eating her out she continues licking then puts his finger inside making it more better

"Yeees deeper Ashy deeper!" said Giselle as she felt his fingers in her going fast as she reached her limit her love juice was flooding to Ash's mouth as he enjoys it

"You are so sweeter just like Dawn and Diantha and serena. Giselle!" said Ash as she smiled now Giselle bends down as "Ashy my honeybun will you please place your member in my butt so we get to tje wildside" said Giselle as Ash then walks to her as he placed his member in her attractive butt as he starts thrusting

"OOOOOH AAAASH YESSSSS! I FEEL WILD I LOVE IT ASHY" Giselle screamed enjoying him thrusting her butt "oh man she is so tight and i love it" Ash was starting to enjoy it and went more faster like her as she's just moaning and was swooshing her hair drool coming out loving it then Ash held her more on her breasts as he reached his limit "Giselle I'm gonna..." said Ash

"In me Ash!" as he released it in her "Ash that is so amazing" said Giselle as those two kiss

"Giselle Dawn tell me this but ready for the final knowledge." said Ash

"Yes but Ashy i don't lnow you see i'm a virgin" Said as giselle lost words as he kiss her beautiful lips

"this is where i thrust my member in your womanhood but it's ok as long as i'm here and you won't be scared." as Ash was on top of her as giselle was in tears of joy "Thank Ashy and i'm ready my pokemon master and Ashy make me happy." said Giselle smiles to her handsome trainer "I am my love my knowledge i recieved fromy two give girls show me" Ash said as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ashy yes more don't stop i love it more yes yes yes!" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ashy Ashy yes I love my master, don't stop i feel my love growing in the wild!" Giselle said to him as they're reaching thier limit

"Giselle baby i'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting

"Inside me Ash I want your seed in me i want to be one with you!" as he releases a load inside her but his seed never stops he filled her right up as her belly bulged Giselle was exhausted from him "Ashy you are the true master." said Giselle as Ash smiled by her words as he see the storm stopped

"i know Giselle and you are good out there and attractive i see the storm stopped ready to go" Ash said to her as she kissed him more

"Ashy lets just stay in here for a bit i like to stay naked for you. i feel like a new girl and if by chance you might name me miss ketchum" she said as she was asleep

"mrs. giselle ketchum i like that and i love your body" as Ash was asleep too as giselle heard that but smiled

 **thats it of the return of the story and there will be more coming too and ill continue more of AshXLara story and bring more like one shots, alternate versions along with stories so enjoy its return also May, Sabrina, Erika, Giselle, Bianca (movie), Lisa, Miette, Lillie and others girls also if you want other girls from different Anime i'll do that or other shows be added**


	4. Erika

**Virgin Ash knowledge of sex**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **scentsation of love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon this is the first time of doing Ash, Dawn and Serena together where Ash was in his home region but realise that his two secret crushes Dawn and Serena are here but he had confess his true feelings for them now Ash is up for the ultimate test of knowledge then those two will show him, he had saved the kalos champion and share love now in this chapter he is with the familar face from pokemon tech and enjoy this story Ashx** **Giselle**

 **Ash's age 17**

 **Erika** **'s age 17**

in the far reaches at Kanto Ash was walking to old memory lane "Celadon city it has been a long time when i first came here" Ash was walking more as he saw the celadon city gym was rebuild he then remembers one person

"Hey the celadon city gym...I remember when i saved Erika's Gloom i wonder if she still here" as Ash goes inside the gym to visit her but inside the gym there was a beautiful girl has has royal blue hair, which is style into a short bob in a full fringe, while wearing her red headband. Her eyes are dark green colored. In her casual look, Erika wears a casual outfit as her primary appearance is a sea green short sleeved dress with an off-white design resembles a feminine symbol and brown flats. She also has a small pink bow at the right side of her dress was looking at the window

"It's Ash he's here!" her name is Erika the gym leader of celadon city she is excited that he's there as she waits for him to come to the door "Hey Erika" said Ash as Erika was silent at first because of Ash had grown then start to blush as Ash looks at her

"Erika..." as she snaps out of her daydream "Oh sorry Ash. it's good to see you again after all those years." she said to him as Ash smiled

"good to see you too Erika i like the new gym it looks great." Ash said to her "Thanks Ash i made my new perfume want to smell it." Erika said as she wants him to smell a certain perfume

"No thanks i'm not a perfume guy Erika as usual." said Ash being a guy doesn't want to smell it

"Okay Ash i understand." she said to him but she already sprays some on to Ash he coughs and vans it out of his face

"Erika the perfume i feel...excited so much energy in me i don't why..." he realizes he just got very very excited and he doesn't know why

"Well Ash i add a little something for the desire of instincts means you are mine Ash ketchum to have sex with me." erika explains to Ash that the new perfume is called desire which then accelerates Primal instincts

"I can't fight it erika you are so beautiful i need you!" Ash can't fight it and jumps on her as Erika felt Ash kiss her then she held him as they hold thier kiss then let's go for air

"Ash ketchum i had been waiting a long time for this!" Erika said as Ash held her butt "Me too erika you are mine" as they make love together

(Lemon)

as the two were making out Ash was kissing her neck made Erika more hotter "Oh i guess the perfume made him crazy for me" Erika said feeling it in her too as Ash starts stripping erika off her clothes as Ash saw her in a blue bra and panties "Oh wow you look beautiful." said Ash as erika blushed by his words as she starts kissing him then she removed his kalos sweat tee jacket then his black shirt reveal his chest had muscle of the runner body

"Oh wow you are so handsome." Erika said as they are making out Erika removes his pants now they are in thier underwear made them continue thier love making as Ash squeeze her butt then Erika reaches her back and unclasped her bra as it drops to the floor letting Ash see her breasts "Like what you see Ash" said Erika teased him of her breasts

"but they are perfect" as Ash starts massaging her breasts made Erika enjoying it "Ooooh Ash" erika moaned as Ash pinched her nipple then starts sucking Erika was gasping by his touch "Oooooh yeeeessssss Ash!" erika shouted as Ash can taste her breastmilk flowing in his mouth as he starts sucking the right made her moan even more as he was done Ash lowers down removes her panties as she was completely naked "Oh wow you are outstanding" as Ash starts licking her sacred spot "Ooooh yeeesss" Erika said as she feels herself getting wet Ash was licking her then he starts fingering her

"Yes yes yes Ash keep going!" Erika said as Ash went deeper then continues eating her up as erika was enjoying it then was reaching her limit as the floods were released

"You sure enjoyed erika" Ash said as they start kissing and making out Erika lowers down "Now it's my turn" as she undid his boxers reveal his manhood she start stroking made Ash hiss then she puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh...Erika" said Ash enjoying as Erika was bopping he never knew Erika was good as Ash squeeze her butt made her go more faster as he is reaching limit

"Erika i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts she swallows it she cleans her breasts up as Ash kissed her he then turns her around then inserts his manhood in her butt then starts pounding

"OH OH OH ASH ASH YES YES KEEP GOING!!!!!" Erika was enjoying it as Ash goes to town in her butt "Ohhhh she's good and i love that gym leader!" Ash said as he keeps going pounding her made Erika drool from that ash was going more faster

"Erika im gonna..." Ash said still pounding "Inside me Ash!!!!" as he fires his seed in her butt now they continue making out as Ash is on top of her "Ready erika" Ash asked her as she kissed him "you bet i am." the two start kissing again then Ash starts thrusting made Erika moan "Oh...Oh...Oh Ash...yes yes yes keep going!!!!!!" Erika said as Ash continues thrusting her. Erika had held Ash and rubs his face on her breasts made Ash feel them as he goes more faster as she wrapped her arms and legs around him they been going at it in hours "Erika i'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too let's cum together" as Ash fires his seed inside her Ash was exhausted as he rested

"Ash this is amazing." said Erika as she rested on Ash's chest "Yeah...I guess i was wrong about your perfume if...you care to be my wife" Ash see her asleep as he kiss her and rest then Erika smiled mean that she heard Ash's words

 **thats it of the return of the story and there will be more coming too and ill continue more of AshXLara story and bring more like one shots, alternate versions along with stories so enjoy its return also May, Sabrina, Erika, Giselle, Bianca (movie), Lisa, Miette, Lillie and others girls also if you want other girls from different Anime i'll do that or other shows be added**


	5. georgia

**Virgin Ash knowledge of sex**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Rivals in love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon this is the first time of doing Ash, Dawn and Serena together where Ash was in his home region but realise that his two secret crushes Dawn and Serena are here but he had confess his true feelings for them now Ash is up for the ultimate test of knowledge then those two will show him, he had saved the kalos champion and share love now in this chapter he is with the familar face from pokemon tech and enjoy this story Ashx** **Giselle**

 **Ash's age 17**

 **Georgia** **'s age 17**

in the far reaches at Kanto Ash was taking a break from his gym battle he had waiting for his pokemon to heal in the pokemon centre but was sleeping in the bed

"A other day in the center i bet i won't be able to get home." Ash said as he notice Georgia sleeping in the bed with him of course Ash and Georgia had been Rivals when they meet each other and they start out as Rivals beginning "Right i forgot she was sleeping with me since i had the most greatest adventure." Ash thinks back to his time knowing Georgia. He remembers before

"when I first travel through the universe reaching Georgia was iris's biggest rival as the dragon Buster but they too began to have a rivalry as trainers." Ash replied but Overtime Georgia discovered that she had developed feelings for Ash but trying to get him to acknowledged her was a challenge back when he was a very dense person also his heart was more set on Misty Leaf May Dawn Kari and Cynthia at the time.

Now the day Ash remembered how they discovered they had feelings for each other is during the competition at Kalos they ran into each other as rivals but when Ash defeated her "I had to say Georgia you are great of a battler." when she heard what Ash said to her.

he discovers her she's actually crying Instinct takes over "what's wrong" as Ash puts his hand on her shoulders she looks at him with teary eyes "You are an absolute idiot" Georgia replied before he can respond she kisses him and holds onto his head deepening the kiss Ash blink several times shocked but then melts into the kiss and kisses back putting his hands on her waist. when the two end of kiss and stare blushing at each other

"Ash i promise for you I will continue to be the best trainer." she makes a promise that she will continue to be a great trainer as she is leaving then turns around looking Ash "and someday I might win your heart." as She goes to leave but Ash grabs her hand enclosure in for another hug this time he holds her tight and very close to him.

"we can work on each other's hearts together." Ash replied as she blushes heavily when he kisses her this time. they each hold each other tight as they deepen the kiss. "next time they meet they should go on a date." Said Ash as she happily agrees they keep tabs on each other over the next few years and send letters to each other. Until they meet each other again at the Kanto League. Before the battle they meet each other in her hotel and she beckons him in

"I said i get to see you again." said Ash as Georgia wrapped her arms around his neck "I know" then they kiss and start making out Ash had his hand on her butt starts squeezing made her moan

"Ash you are good" she said as Ash smiled and kissed her neck "I just getting started Dragon buster." the two went to the bed continues kissing and making out Ash starts stripping himself nude letting Georgis see his perfect figure

"My you are one sexy trainer." she replied as they kiss more Ash start stripping Georgia out of her clothes seeing her perfect completely naked body "And you are the most beautiful trainer." as Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Oh oh...Ash yes." Georgia begged him to continue as Ash continues sucking her milk out then start pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her right breast while he is pinching her left wet nipple made her moan heavenly as he was done Ash lowers down and starts licking her pussy

"Oooooooh" she loved it and feels herself getting wet as Ash continues licking then he starts fingering her inside made her moan more "yes Yes Yes Yes " she shouted out loud letting him continue going more deeper in her he keeps going at hours

"Ohhhhhh here it comes." as she releases her love juice in Ash's mouth anand over the bed as she breathes heavily "You really enjoyed it" Ash replied as she kiss him "Now I'm going to bust you" she lowers down spot his rod seeing hunger in her eyeseyes she grabbed his rod and start stroking it made him hiss then licks the tiptip then puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh Georgia..." Ash replied moaning as Georgia is busting him faster he starts squeezing her butt and stroking her hair made her going faster she is enjoying it as he feel his limit "Georgia I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts now Ash turns her around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash more keep going." Georgia moaned as Ash goes to town in her "Man she's tight but i like it but I'm gonna bust her good..." Ash replied as he continues pounding her more made Georgia enjoying it as he is going more faster as they are reaching limit

"Georgia I'm gonna..." Ash said as he continues pounding her "Inside me!!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her butt ththen Georgia stands up then they start kissing more then Ash puts her down to the bed and he's on top of her

"Ready." Ash ssid as Georgia kiss him "just bust me Ash ketchum you idiot!" as they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ash Ash Ash Yes Yes Yes go deeper...keep going deeper" Georgia moaned as Ash continues thrusting her "oh she is perfect i had to keep going deeper." Ash replied going faster more Georgia is in a blink drool coming out of her mouth letting him continue busting her pussy she start stroking his hair wrapped her arms and legs around him as she feels her limit

"Ash I'm gonna cum please fill me up with your seed!" as Ash fires his seed in her

when they're finished she pressed herself with his chest with her finger "even though this changes things I still not going to go easy on you." she said as he intern pose hurts so he's completely on top of him and he rips her butt cheeks making her moan playfully.

"I would never have it any other way" as they make out again and go to sleep. Flashback ends

"Even by then i ask her to marry me and she accepted my hand in marriage and i feel more happy about it also she's going to be s mother of our little ketchum coming soon." Ash still holding Georgia with her three month baby bump and a bright golden ring on her finger he's very quite happy with his little dragon Buster he is lovely Dragon buster

 **thats it of the return of the story and there will be more coming too and ill continue more of AshXLara story and bring more like one shots, alternate versions along with stories so enjoy its return also May, Sabrina, Erika, Giselle, Bianca (movie), Lisa, Miette, Lillie and others girls also if you want other girls from different Anime i'll do that or other shows be added**


End file.
